The Wedding Bells Won't Tear Us Apart
by arfmckm
Summary: One morning Nick wakes up and gets a phone call. Miley tells him that she's getting married to Liam. He instantly writes a song about it. What would happen if he stopped the wedding? Based on true events. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been long since I last posted. I finally finished school and I just came back from my trip to Cali. So, yeah it's been amazing and next year I'll be going to University. Cool, but as promised I will update my fics. Don't worry! I came up with this story and decided that I was gonna post it in here. So guys, let me think what you think about it and if I should leave it as a oneshot just like this or if I should continue. Should I continue my other fics too? Thanks in advance. Hope you like it!**

Waves. Isn't it lovely? Waves moving back and forth, crashing so hard against the rocks that the water splashed on our faces, and eventually flooding the shore, erasing our footprints in the sand. Suddenly, the wind started whipping through the nearby sun beds and howling all around us. It was blowing a gale! And then again, the waves crashing hard against the rocks and into our jet ski, now pretty unstable. I softly slip my arms around her waist to keep her from falling because, at this point, maintaining the balance became quite an impossible task.

Her blue orbs, gloriously intense, flickered to meet mine. In the few brief seconds that our gazes met, she seemed to find what she was looking for. And then she pressed her lips gently to mine. I just rested my forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. Those eyes could make me melt anytime of the day. The flashes of cameras immediately went off the moment our lips touched, as she lets go off me. "Stupid paparazzi" She suddenly says, her voice stern.

"Shut up. Barney's on" I rub my eyes and look around baffled, to find my lazy ass older brother absorbed in the cartoons. Pathetic… Oh, I'm sorry! Let me introduce myself. I'm Nick Jonas and I really couldn't believe it. I've been having the same dream for the last few nights. Four nights dreaming about when Miley and I reconnected. That glorious day when I visited her on Tybee, we talked…Then, one thing led to another and we ended up kissing on the Jet Ski. Dreaming about something that already happened. Weird, right? That could only mean a thing and I just couldn't believe it. After seven years, I'm so not over her.

That hideous 31st of December. I still remember how it all changed. A chain of events made that night the bane of my existence. It was pouring with rain. We had just finished performing and were just heading back to our bus, as we got into another fight. Yeah, another one. Since the previous week, things were going downhill between us. I swear there's nothing I regret more than having left her heart out in the rain. That night, I screwed up. Big time. And trust me, if I could take it back, I would… in a heartbeat.

"Miley, why did you kiss me onstage? I told you I wanted to keep it personal…at least for some time" I said, slightly raising my voice. Miley shook her head after tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You're being selfish" She said in an icy tone and walked away. I glanced at her blankly.

Lightning was heard in the distance, probably the start of an upcoming storm, but I quickly ignore it and reply "I'm not. You're the one being selfish here. You just want the whole world to know, even though I asked you not to" I emphasized that whole sentence. The thunder and lightning was becoming more and more frequent, which in turn was scaring me more and more.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore" The coldness in her voice was making me shiver. I could see how hurt she was by my words. "We've been fighting over stupid stuff for a whole week" She yelled frantically, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the rain droplets, now soaking us.

"Miley, wait" It's killing me inside as I watch her leave.

"It's too late. WE'RE OVER, NICHOLAS! OVER! "Miley screamed as I let out a mix of a sob and an angry outburst and place my head in my hands.

With that, I stood in the parking lot becoming drenched in the rain. I knew right away I was to blame. "Miley…" Wrapped up in an avalanche of guilt I walked away. Walked away as if we never existed.

Suddenly, I notice my body being shaken. "Nick, what's the matter with you? You've been daydreaming for almost an hour. Barney even finished" My crying would not subside, no matter how hard I tried to stop myself. My whole body shook under the covers, as the scene of our breakup played over and over in my head.

The blankets slowly peeled back to reveal my tear-stained face. "Nick, calm down. What is it?" I didn't say anything. I just continued to shake as Joe rushed to my side, lying down next to me on the bed, and wrapping his arms around me.

After what seemed to be hours, the tears were only just beginning to cease. Joe's eyes were filled with worry and concern. He handed me a tissue and I started wiping my stray tears away. I took a deep breath and mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'd rather not talk about it" I sniffled a little, but at least the intense crying had stopped. Joe nodded sympathetically.

"Okay. Nick. You know you can tell me anything. Just ask me if…" Joe was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Nick? Is everything alright?" A voice was heard behind the door.

Nick gasped, closing his eyes "Yeah, everything's fine dad!" The tears stopped.

"Alright, well we're going to have pancakes downstairs if you wanna join us anytime soon" I giggled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter as I stood up and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Are you okay now?" Joe asked me softly as he drew me into another hug

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks a lot" I closed my eyes as I could feel his warm body pressed against mine.

"Let's go then." Joe said as we slowly broke apart. We both headed downstairs, where the rest of the family was having breakfast. We sat around the big table in awkward silence, until Frankie decided to break it.

"You look weird today" He says quickly, feeling uncomfortable in this long silence.

"I'm…" Suddenly, a familiar melody fills the room. Great, my iphone is ringing. I finally manage to get it out of my pocket and look at the screen. Miley. I couldn't believe my eyes. Should I pick it up? Maybe not. In a matter of seconds I had plenty of stares boring into my direction and, after hesitating a lot I decided to answer the call "I need to take this one" I excuse myself up from my chair as I press the green button.

"Hi. Nick, it's me. Miley. Do you think you can keep a secret?" I hear my name being called on the other side of the line. I didn't like how she started.

"I know... Sure. What is it?" I reply harshly, my voice filled with anxiousness.

"I feel like you need to know something. You know, it wouldn't be fair if..." At this point I realized there was something big she needed to tell me. And it didn't sound like good news. "Alright. Look...this is already hard enough. I'll try and get straight to the point. I…... Liam and I are getting married"

That was really below the belt. I felt my heart literally shattering into pieces. Like a bullet through the chest...Married? … Miley is getting married? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. She's got to be kidding me. We made a promise that we wouldn't marry anyone other than each other. I could perfectly remember that memory.

"I love you" A fourteen year old Miley claims as she wraps her arms around my neck. I grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately.

"I love you too. Promise me you'll never get married to anyone other than me" Miley giggled as she touched my nose.

"I would never do that to you, silly. Would you?" I whisper right into her ear. "No"

"But if that ever happens, we'll stop the wedding. Pinky swear?" We smiled as we hooked our pinky fingers together in an attempt to seal the deal of our promise.

Miley smiled, biting her lip "Pinky swear"

I snap back into reality just to be pushed by Miley's harsh voice. "Nick, you still in there?"

Quickly recovering from the shock of the big news, I mumble, my voice filled with fake happiness."Yeah. That's great, Miles" I clear my voice. "But I don't understand. I mean, you have just met him"

"I know it's a rush. But I just love him so much. I really hope that you can meet him soon"I let out a sigh and try to hide the fact that I was on the verge of bursting out into fits of tears and heavy sobs.

"So... When is it going to be?" I ask, quietly but in a tone that she would never ever hear from me.

"June 11th" I hold back the tears, now threatening to fall as I reply "You can't marry him on June 11th. That's our day" I look down, shaking my head. I couldn't help but let all my feelings I had for her go. I cried more and more as I felt someone holding onto me so tight, yet so warmly. I lift up my gaze to find Joe comforting me again. After all, he seemed to be my only support today. I owed him big time.

"Nick. You need to understand…" I couldn't believe what she was saying. I need to understand. What do I need to understand? She promised me she would NEVER ever get married to anyone else but me. She broke our promise.

"You know what? I have loads of stuff to do. Don't waste your time explaining this to me. Goodbye, Miley" Those were my last words. I didn't even have the nerve to tell her what she had just done.

"Bye-Bye" I hung up, feeling so hopeless. I hide my face into Joe's chest as I break down again. I was devastated. I felt like crying and sobbing like a little baby. I was squeezing Joe so tight that I could almost feel him wince in pain.

"Shhh…calm down" I feel his soft hands rubbing my back in soothing circles. That felt good.

I slowly open my eyes and pull away as I start mumbling.

"You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go"

Suddenly, Joe starts singing along with me.

"I was blind, but baby now I see  
I broke your heart,  
Now I know that I was bein' such a fool,  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you"

I let all the remaining tears out as I cuddle into Joe. I closed my eyes and kept crying until I fell asleep. Would I ever get up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I din't post in like forever, I know! I've been pretty bussy lately. First, I was on the beach, then I came back home and started hanging out with my friends and preparing my stuff for the uni. And then, one of my friends asked me out, we started going out together, we had this big time and decided to give it some time, then we came back and we're working it out just perfect(I hope it stays the same) Well, like I said...pretty bussy month. But, as promised, I came back with more of this. Hope you like it!**

[...]

Nick looked around to find myself somewhere... Somewhere he had never been before, surrounded by strangers and trapped behind the closed doors. He lifted his gaze up from the floor and began to distinguish shapes.

"My good people, we are here today to celebrate the union of two loving souls" wheezed the minister. No way in hell. This couldn't be happening. "Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth" Nick shut his eyes abruptly and shook his head no. How could he let this happen? How come things were succeeding at such a dizzy space? He remembered perfectly that she had phoned him just a few hours ago. How come they were getting married so fast? All he could hear was a distant babbling that he actually didn't care to follow.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Nick could almost feel his head exploding at the sight of the kissing pair. Who knew something so small could accomplish so much in just one day? He sat there staring at them incredulously. His mind was spinning. There was no way this was really happening.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" Nick just screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Nick" He opened his eyes once again, but this time he wasn't surrounded by strangers and he couldn't see the girl of his dreams getting married to another man. This time, his eyes settled on a startlingly familiar figure. He could barely recognize his brother's silhouette approaching to his side.

"Nick, are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep. And then, you started crying and screaming" Well, seems like he did get up. That was it. A friggin' nightmare. He cursed having ever whined about dreaming with kissing Miley over and over again. Every emotion he felt that summer was just so real. Everything was working out perfectly fine and then, he had to get in their way. He cursed Nicholas Sparks for ever writing that stupid novel and for ever choosing Miley to co-star with Liam. Nick finally got out of his trance as Joe's words suddenly got in my mind.

"Nick" He shook him. Nick rubbed his tired eyes with his fists as they adjusted to the light.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had this weird dream..." He said straining to sound calm. However, something in the back of his mind nagged him. He was wondering how she could change her mind in just one week. They seemed to have had reconnected and bam, she bends to the will of the first guy who shows interest in her. He hated himself. How could he have been so stupid to think that Miley would've waited for him after seven years? He didn't deserve her. He never had. How could he have been so stupid to think that she'd forgive him and they'd be together again? He didn't deserve his forgiveness, or his love.

At least that's what he thought.

"Nick?" Joe waved his hand before his eyes, catching his attention. "You seem a little distant today. What was it about?" He added sighing.

"Um…just this horrible nightmare. Miley and Liam were getting married and I couldn't do anything to stop it" He really wished it was only a nightmare. But by his misfortune it was true. After all, dreams are not more than desires, memories and repressed fears. He felt so drained. Today had been a really emotional day.

"Wow. Everything makes sense now" Joe understood and tried to soothe him. "You know what? We're going out for a while…why don't you have a snack and just kick back on the sofa. You have to chill if you wanna be a hundred percent at tonight's concert" Tonight's concert? Oh, he totally forgot. They had a concert just that night. Great! Life couldn't just get any better…

"Sure" Nick got up and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He noticed that his eyes were puffy and red from just waking up and from all the crying before. Just then, his stomach growled. Maybe Joe was right and he should grab something to eat.

Nick made his way to the kitchen and prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After a few bites, there was something that caught Nick's eye. That wonderful Nutella jar on the counter… It looked so delicious. He spread some into his sandwich. It was so delicious. Gosh, he was in heaven. Then, he remembered that chocolate was supposed to help you get over a break up. Wouldn't it be nice to know that the chocolate is actually effective in fighting your heartbreak? Well, it seemed to be working for him. He spread some more…Actually, why spreading just a bit when you could eat the whole thing? Nick grabbed a spoon and started eating his jar, enjoying every spoon. It was just so arousing…

Once in his room and after finishing the jar, he started strumming his guitar. A plan was forming in the young man's head and he grinned at the thought. They wanted a concert, right? Well, they were gonna have it. One they would never ever forget. The concert of a lifetime… He gripped his pen and starting writing on his notebook. "Wedding bells" He strummed the chords on his guitar and began singing along.

"_Pardon my interruption  
This drink's just settling in_  
_I've seen better days_…" No "_Right in my mind_…" No

"_On my reservations_,  
_A reason I don't exist_..." Much better. He wrote it down.

"_She says, can you keep a secret?  
A ceremony set for June  
I know it's a rush but I just love him so much  
I hope that you can meet him soon_" He wrote it down too. Oh, it was just so perfect. And it was all his creation.

_"No, I don't wanna love  
If it's not you  
I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove  
That we can't try  
One last time  
But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!_

Trying to fall asleep  
You wake me up cause I'm trying to see blue eyes  
Instead of doing right  
No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime  
  
_The wedding bells... wedding bells... wedding bells..."_Just then, he heard the front door opening, but he decided to ignore it and keep on composing.

_"Pardon my harsh reaction  
You put me on-"_He heard someone knocking on his bedroom door "Come in"

"What cha doing, bro?" His oldest brother, Kevin inquired as he tried to read my notes.

"Working on a new song for tonight" He coughed to hide the smile that was making his lips twitch uncomfortably.

"Can I have a look?" A sheepish smile appeared on his lips at the sight of his glare.

"Sure" Kevin's eyes widened as he arched his eyebrows in confusion. He stopped reading and cleared his voice.

"Wow. I'm impressed! But I would change this part to:

_"Trying to fall asleep,_

_You wake me up_

_And I'm trying to see the light_

_Instead of you in white"_

Nick inhaled and exhaled slowly when he heard Kevin say that. Miley in white... He still couldn't believe his eyes. The girl of her dreams couldn't be engaged to be married. Deep inside, he knew that he and Miley were meant to be. He was sure of that. He just didn't know how to convince her of that. Nick shook his head determinedly as if trying to get her out of his mind. Then again, the raw reality set in for him. Life was not a fairy tale. It didn't work that way. If she was getting married to another man, it was obviously because there would never be anything between them. However, he just couldn't let that happen.

"Nick" Kevin snapped a finger before his eyes, just as Nick came back down to Earth.

"Yeah. I like it. I'll show you guys more when I'm done, okay?" Nick just stood there, staring at the spot as he proceeded to change the lyrics. Then, he went on playing.

"Well, where were we?" He quickly gazed down at his notebook and slid his index finger along the piece of paper, remembering his old childhood days when everything seemed to be easy. Oh, the good old times..."Here" He focused back on the song.

_"Pardon my harsh reaction_

_You've put me on the spot_

_And if I'm being honest_

_I'm hoping that I'd get caught_

_Showing you I'm unhappy_

_Letting you see my truth_

_Cause if you recall our anniversary falls 11 nights into June" _

After writing everything down, he remembered how he faked being happy when Miley gave him the big news and decided to make a few changes

_"Showing you I'm all happy_

_Not letting you see my truth"_

Nick grabbed his pen and wrote "chorus" Now it was finished. He read everything again and his heart somehow shattered and swelled at the same moment, leaving him slightly out of breath and unable to think clearly for a moment.


End file.
